Freddy X Jason: Set Fire To The Rain
by Captain Jones
Summary: A couple months pass since the end of "Freddy VS Jason". But only now, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees notice what they truly feel and what they lost with the fight. Soundtrack: Set Fire To The Rain - Adele Warning: Freddy s bad language, FreddyXJason Yaoi


_**Freddy X Jason**_

_**Set Fire To The Rain**_

_Freddy:_

My children... Since the beginning, my children gave me all the strength that I always needed. My name is Frederick Charles Krueger, but you probably know me for Freddy Krueger. The Dream Demon… I don´t need to tell you what happen to me, because you probably know the story.

This time isn´t one of your nightmares, this one, is mine…

In the last months, the things have changed a little. I had that Fight with that retarded zombie, Jason Voorhees, and since then I… I have felt… different.

_I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands they were strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet_

_Jason:_

My name is Jason Voorhees, I died in Crystal Lake when I was a little kid but I get back to life. No matter what happens to me, I always get back to life again. But this time, there was this burned man… Freddy Krueger. We had a fight that "killed" both of us. I never saw him again after what happened… but I just can´t take him out of my mind.

_But there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd said, they were never true, never true  
And the games you'd played, you would always win, always win_

_Freddy:_

Why? Why I just can´t forget that stupid Momma´s boy? I should hate him! Shouldn´t I? I mean… he tried to kill me, he hurt me… I want to kill that mother fucker, But just the idea of hurt Jason makes me feel bad! NO! I´M NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! When I think about our fight, I get sad… I almost feel the need for cry.

_Jason:_

It´s so lonely here in this camp. Sometimes, I wish that I could have some company… but when I think in have someone here… I always think about him… I really don´t care if he would try to kill me again, I just want him back! I want to hear the sound of the metal claws of his glove against the pipes of the boiler room again.

_But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_Freddy:_

I didn´t kill anyone in all of this time… I couldn´t. Because every time that I kill, I remember him… I… I miss him. I miss him so much… I miss that old and blood stained hockey mask, I even miss when he hits me and stabs me with his machete…

_When I lay, with you  
I could stay there, close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together, nothing is better!_

_Jason:_

If I could only see him again one last time… I would do anything for him to stay with me.

_Freddy:_

But I can´t get out of the Dream World. If I get out of here by my own, I can´t never go back again. I can´t lost my powers forever… And, who said that he feels the same for me? But now, I know what this feeling is… It is love.

_Cause there's a side, to you, that I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd said, they were never true, never true  
And the games you'd played, you would always win, always win_

_Jason:_

Fake hope… I will never see him again, and if we meet again, he will probably try to kill me again… I will stay alone forever…

_Freddy:_

FUCK IT ALL! I´m going to see my hockey punk again!

_But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Jason:_

I could try to find him in Elm Street again, but I can´t get out of this camp… I´m not the most "discrete" person in this world.

_Freddy:_

The sky was dark… it was going to rain soon. The vision of the camp makes me shake… What if, if Jason didn´t like me in the same way that I liked him? I walk into the camp, desperate…

-JASON!

_Sometimes I wake up by the door  
That heart you caught must be waiting for ya…  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for ya_

_Jason:_

I heard a voice calling me… his voice. I get out of the cabin that I was in to look for him.

_Freddy:_

One of the cabins doors opened, I turn around to see, and there he was. Looking at me.

_Jason:_

I didn´t think about anything else, I walked at his direction.

_Freddy:_

He walked at me, and I done the same…

_Normal point of view:_

Freddy took off Jason´s mask and put his arms around Jason´s neck. Jason pulled Freddy closer to himself, wrapping his arms around the burned man´s waist, and their lips collided against each other in a so wanted kiss. In the same moment that their lips meet, the rain started to fall as they continue the kiss without care about if they were going to get wet or not.

_I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_Jason:_

Was that a dream? No. It was too real to be just another dream. Freddy´s mouth was deliciously hot, even burned, he got the lips of an angel.

_Freddy:_

I had to admit it… He was a good kisser. The taste of his mouth was a mix of blood and the water of the lake, and his lips was incredibly cold, maybe because he is an undead killing machine. Hummm… Freddy likes. Jason´s touch in my waist felt so good, our tongues meet again, my left hand wander down his neck my fingers travelling lower and lower… I already was in the heaven, but wanted more. I wanted more touching.

_Jason:_

Freddy´s touch was magic. My blood boiled, but in a good way, I´ve never felt so alive before, the sensation of have Freddy in my arms while we explore each other´s mouth was unique. I tightened my hold on him. He was mine now…

_I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died,  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

_Freddy:_

I broke the kiss, breathless, I looked in Jason´s brown eyes touching his face in a soft way with my clawed hand. He seemed so happy… because he really was happy.

_Let it burn_

_Jason:_

We were totally wet at that time, and the rain wasn´t going to end so early. His blue eyes seemed to shine as he looked into my own eyes, and for the first time, I saw Freddy smiling. Not his evil grin, but a true smile. A beautiful one in fact.

_Let it burn_

_Freddy:_

- I love you, Jason… - That was the only thing that I could say in the moment.

Jason didn´t answered me. He just smiled and kissed me again, but that was okey, there was no need for him to use words, because I already knew what he wanted to say…

_Jason:_

- I love you, Freddy…

_Let it burn…_

* * *

**_Captain Jones_**


End file.
